


Blood and Bone

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gen, Lor'themar is Secretly an Old God, Loryarlotep, M/M, Multi, Old God AU, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Threesome, Things from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Lor'themar is secretly an Old God who created the native races of Azeroth before being imprisoned by the Titans. From tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood and Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loryarlotep tires of the Titans’ boring children.

His world was beautiful. Life everywhere, singing through his veins. As he moves through jungles and forests and plains land, watching over his dear children he feels disturbance. The titans have come to his world and they have children of their own they leave, horrid stone things, dull and flat, none of the great change and vibrant life that characterized his own children. Loryarlotep would pity them if they were any less pawns of the titan’s scheming. As it were they were…boring, but he was the life of Azeroth, and if they wished to live on Azeroth they would follow the rules he set, or they would not live. In power and will and bright desire he curled around them all and changed them to suit himself. None of that dull stone now, flesh and blood and bones, to break and change and flourish, if they pleased him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Loryarlotep casts ‘Curse of Flesh’, it’s super effective.


	2. These, Our Bodies, Posessed by Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rommath is the High Priest of Loryarlotep, he serves his God.

For as long as he had been a mage he had been a part of the Cult of Eternal Blood. In his early apprenticeship, when his master had initiated him into the secrets and he had slowly and devotedly learned of their great Progenitor, he had sworn to himself that one day he would serve as his god’s right hand.

For some, perhaps, it would have been enough to have been fully initiated and Blooded in the cult. For some, perhaps, it would have been enough to have seen their creator’s true face once and then lived in his service. For some, perhaps, it would have been the limit of their faith to see through the merciful illusion their Lord cast for the weak-minded.

But Rommath was different, each new mystery had only strengthened his resolve. When he had been Blooded and learned his Lord’s name and met the avatar his Lord assumed to walk among the uninitiated he had privately sworn his heart and soul and very life to his Lord, and been rewarded when for the merest second Loryarlotep—or Lor’themar as his elven visage was known—had met his eyes and given the barest of nods, the slightest sign that he had heard and accepted his offering.

<3

His God had summoned him, a gentle touch against his mind as he watched the sunset play against the glistening reds and great arches of bone of Silvermoon.

He stood now before his Lord’s captive throne, Loryarlotep had cloaked the room in the illusion of a bedroom and lounged naked on the bed in his elvish form. His God beckoned, and Rommath stripped out of his robes and knelt before him.

Loryarlotep looked down on him for a few moments, watching the way Rommath’s eyes trailed across this form, before moving, warping the room slightly and extending his tentacles out of the walls and floor. He trailed the ends of them gently over his servant’s exposed skin, watching Rommath shiver and struggle to remain still. He leaned back slightly, and spread his legs, the core of himself displayed for his servant’s worship.

Rommath was hard and shivering and Loryarlotep decided to be merciful, winding a tentacle around his dear servant’s cock and squeezing, removing the threat of his body betraying itself.

"My Lord," Rommath gasped, swallowing thickly and then exhaling, “Please, allow me to serve you."

Loryarlotep smiled at him then, warmth and love washing through Rommath’s mind. He leaned forward and pressed tender kisses to the insides of his God’s thighs before gently running his tongue along the outer lips of his vulva, tilting his head to press deeper and explore his Master’s warmth.

Sighing and relaxing into his servant’s ministrations, Loryarlotep idly wound more tentacles around Rommath’s wrists, pulling them behind his back and pressing his hips forward in encouragement, spreading his legs further as his servant abandoned his explorations and sealed his mouth over his clitoris, laving his tongue over the nub and making his God shake with pleasure.

His tentacles swayed and wound further around Rommath, holding his hips from grinding forward in response to his God’s pleasure. Loryarlotep cried out then, the sensation of warmth and pleasure as Rommath mouthed benedictions against the most intimate parts of him overwhelming.

"Rommath, _Rommath_ ," he spoke half into his servant’s mind and half aloud, before winding a tentacle through his servant’s thick hair and jerking his head back, forcing him to look up at his God. The wide-eyed look of unabashed devotion he was graced with was an even greater warmth, and he whispered his command directly into his servant’s mind, " _tap me."_

Loosening his hold on his servant’s hair Loryalrotep watched with breathless anticipation as Rommath carefully and reverently kissed the inside of his thighs again before savagely digging his teeth into his femoral artery and sucking desperately at his blood and magic in a mana tap.

The extreme rush of pleasure brought on by being drained was too much, and he lost control of his illusions momentarily, the pale walls and fine tiles replaced with the bloody bones of his body. Absently he worked the tentacle on Rommath’s cock, twisting and pulling just so as his servant neared the limits of what he could drain from his Master.

Finally, Rommath was forced to abandon his drain, pulling his mouth away and crying out as his own orgasm caught him and hanging listlessly in his Lord’s grip, brimming over with the Arcane power he had siphoned. Loryarlotep slowly recovered from the ecstasy f being drained and repairing the illusion, drawing Rommath onto the bed with him and carding gently through his hair as his tentacles retreated into the walls.

“ _You’ve served me well, my Dearest_." he spoke gently into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, High Priest Rommath is a very devoted servant <3
> 
> Also, the idea is that Loryarlotep, despite being male identifying, has female genitalia as the ‘Mother’ of life on Azeroth.


	3. Devotion’s Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loryarlotep rewards his High Priest’s devotion.

Rommath knelt by his Lord’s throne, the tendrils helping him unfasten his robes and removing them elsewhere. He didn’t care for anything other than his God now, the tendrils around him tightening in possessiveness as his Lord leaned over him.

He was nearly breathless, the tendrils trailing over his bare skin, slowly becoming slick and winding down between his legs, teasing at his entrance and winding tightly around his cock. “Rommath" his God commanded, voice ringing through his mind, “Cast off your power, drain me." With shaking hands he cast the most powerful of the ritual cleansing spells, reserved for the High Priest in service of his God, draining his reserves of mana so he could draw more deeply from his Lord’s veins.

As he pressed forward and laved his tongue over his God’s skin a tendril entered him, slowly pressing up, making way for the second. Rommath moaned against his God’s skin as Loryarlotep watched patiently, admiring his dear servant’s slowly deteriorating poise. The sharp fangs pressing into him as Rommath began to draw on his power was a rush of ecstasy, his entire form arching against his bonds. The tendrils within his Priest twisting with his pleasure and causing his hips to buck frantically. Drawing tendrils over his Priest’s skin once more he encircled his thighs and drew his hands behind his back, pulling him closer yet.

Rommath pressed down desperately onto the thick tendrils, the rush within his veins of his God’s power and the feel of them inside him making him wanton. He keened in his throat and focused on drawing more energy, the taste and feel of his God’s blood was driving him to new heights of frantic desire.

Loryarlotep could tell Rommath was reaching the limits of his ability to contain his power, even with the sacred rituals to increase their capacity there was only so much his followers could safely drain at one time, but he wasn’t ready to end this. The abandon of feeding, watching Rommath as he desperately rode his tendrils and suckled so sweetly at his veins. His blood was dripping down his servant’s chin, painting his mouth, making him look like a wild thing barely tamed. Making him look exactly like what he was, a wild thing tamed to his service.

But there was a recourse, no matter how momentarily cruel, and Loryarlotep _wanted_. Summoning his power he focused his will on Rommath and forcibly burnt the mana from his body, his servant tore away from him to scream and he tried to sooth him by driving his tendrils into him further, making him squirm and writhe, the pain heightening his pleasure, before drawing his dear servant back into his arms and allowing him to bite him and feed desperately once more.

His blood sang as Rommath drew it in, if he were capable he would sob at the pleasure of it but instead he cradled his servant, holding him close and drawing him onto him tendrils. Rommath shuddered as the last pain of the burn left him, erased by the sheer pleasure of his Master’s tendrils and power, he could feel himself shaking, his body overwhelmed by pleasure and the massive amounts of Arcane energy he drained from his God. He felt himself slowly and inexorably being drawn towards orgasm. It was too much, the slick tendrils making him writhe and the hot rush of power he drained directly from his Master’s veins. Rommath felt as though he were losing control of himself, straining between tendrils and the dark blood of his God. He broke off his drain, tears streaking through the blood that painted his face, “Master!" he cried out.

Loryarlotep gathered Rommath in his tendrils, holding him close as he allowed his servant to press down onto the tendrils inside him a last time before he came, then cradling him against his chest as he sobbed brokenly, “Dearest, my Dearest," he soothed, “You’ve done so well." He absently ran comforting tendrils through his dear servant’s hair as he struggled to regain his composure, pressing gentle kisses onto the crown of his head as his Priest slowly succumbed to his exhaustion and quieted. “Rommath," he drew his Priest’s tired attention, “my Dearest, you’ve served me so well, rest now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could also be called, ‘Rommath visits subspace’


	4. “We Shattered the Commandments on the Spot"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aethas receives the punishment he is due.

Aethas had never been to this part of the Spire before, but if Rommath had taken the time from his busy schedule to conduct him wherever they were going himself it must be important.

He followed the Grand Magister, restraining his curiosity and desire to ask questions as he knew it would only irritate the other mage. Eventually they came to a door, which Rommath opened reverently before motioning Aethas inside.

When he entered the room he hadn’t expected to see the Regent Lord reclining on a bed, wearing only a sheer robe, and he immediately turned to try and leave, but Rommath blocked the door and pushed him back into the room before locking it and secreting the key away somewhere on his person.

"Aethas," Lor’themar began, “I know that the Purge wasn’t your fault." Aethas’ confusion and discomfort at the subject must have shown in his body language because he paused and looked at him compassionately, “But I know I made it very clear that no paraphernalia of the Cult was to be taken to Dalaran."

Aethas was even more confused now, the Regent Lord had been a Ranger hadn’t he? How did he know of the Cult? He glanced at Rommath out of the corner of his eye, had the Grand Magister told him and committed sacrilege? But on Rommath’s face he saw only fervent devotion, as though he were hanging on every word Lor’themar said. Something very strange was going on

"My Lord, I have no idea what you mean…" Aethas began to protest before Lor’themar held up a hand to silence him. “Do not deny it!" Rommath hissed at him, his form nearly radiating irritation, the Grand Magister’s legendary temper flaring. Lor’themar gave Rommath a significant look and the other man subsided, although seemingly unwillingly.

"Aethas," Lor’themar said calmly, “Do you think I don’t know where every one of my amulets are? Imbued as they are with my power? Do you think I cannot feel _several_ of them, still in Dalaran, possibly moments from falling into the hands of the Kirin Tor?"

"Your amulets, my Lord?" Aethas asked, trying to figure out whether the Regent Lord had gone insane, acting as was. Rommath made an impatient noise behind him, and once again something seemed to pass unspoken between he and Lor’themar.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten, for someone who has attained so high a rank, you are still quite low in the hierarchy of the Cult, Aethas." Lor’themar said in a tone of odd bemusement, “Not even Blooded yet. We shall have to fix that."

Aethas was sure now that the Regent had passed beyond the bounds of what was acceptable even in present company, “My Lord this is quite enough!" he exclaimed, turning around with the intention of leaving the room and forgetting this had ever happened. Suddenly a great power stole his ability to move, he felt as though he were being crushed beneath the might of ages. Rommath only spared him a disdainful glance as he sank to the floor, and a great and terrible voice rang out in his mind " _DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME AETHAS SUNREAVER_ ”

As he laid gasping on the floor he struggled to get a hand up and push his mask off, suddenly stifled by it. On the bed Lor’themar’s form seemed to flicker before he re-appeared standing over Aethas’ prone form and frowning down on him with what he could only fathom as terrible disappointment.

"Are you so blind that you cannot sense your own God?" Rommath asked, and a shard of ice seemed to thread its way into Aethas’ spine. His God, the Progenitor…was Lord Theron? How could this be? Lor’themar’s mouth quirked in amusement, “How indeed, Aethas? How did a child of mine fail to heed the commands of his High Priest and endanger so much because of it?"

Lor’themar’s form seems to shift then, the entire room goes red for a moment, and Lor’themar’s ever-present eyepatch is gone, exposing a golden eye with purple scelera. Now Aethas can sense the aura of power surrounding him, the same power of which they all carry a tiny charge of in their amulets. Whatever is showing on his face seems to mollify Rommath because he relaxes slightly, turning his attention fully to Lor’themar, as though waiting for approval. It seems he gets it because he turns back to Aethas then, “Behold your God, you fool, our great Progenitor, He of Endless Veins, Loryarlotep."

"My God," Aethas gasps quietly, struggling to get to his knees and prostrate himself before his God. Loryarlotep, Loryarlotep the Progenitor, he can barely comprehend what is happening, all of this time his God was right before him, their God walking among them, just as it was said. Loryarlotep turned away from him, shedding the robe and letting it fall to the floor, his naked form perfect, before climbing once again onto the bed and beckoning to Rommath, “Come to me my Priest."

Rommath went to his God immediately and began to kneel before Loryarlotep pulled him onto the bed as well, the Grand Magister reverently laying aside his staff and sitting beside their God. Aethas was stunned, all this time he had wondered what it was Lor’themar had on Rommath to keep him so thouroghly in line, but he had never imagined it was this. “You must be punished, Aethas." His God spoke half into his mind and half aloud, “You disobeyed your High Priest," with this he ran a fond hand through Rommath’s hair, the mage leaning into his touch, “and have endangered your brothers and sisters through your carelessness. You led the Sunreavers, you should have ensured they followed the laws."

The room warped around him and tentacles came from the walls, surrounding him and lifting him off the floor, when he was suspended before Loryarlotep more tendrils began to remove his clothes, stripping him while deftly holding him despite his struggles. When he was nude most of them withdrew, aside from the ones suspending him and a few surrounding him. Aethas looked to Loryarlotep and saw nothing but blithe unconcern, these tendrils were part of his God, he realized. His God held him. Loryarlotep shifted on the bed and Aethas’ eyes fell between his legs, seeing not a cock but instead a woman’s vulva. This was their _mother._

"What should your punishment be, do you think?" his God asked him, but he couldn’t find any words, “I know," Loryarlotep continued, “What better punishment is there, than to know my power and yet be denied it?" Aethas whimpered and the tendrils holding him seemed to constrict, his God smiled warmly up at him, “Don’t fret, my child, after this your sins will be forgiven."

The tendrils that had held back began to trail over his bare skin, working their way down between his legs and drawing slick lines around his entrance. The feeling of them touching him in such a sensitive place sent blood rushing to his cock, while on the bed his God disrobed Rommath with his own hands. The tendrils slowly worked their torturous way inside him, the odd pleasure making him flush all over his body. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, but the vision of his God drawing Rommath into a kiss was too much for him to look away from.

Slowly the pleasure of having his God’s tendrils inside of him grew, and he began trying to drive himself onto them, but whenever he did they drew away. He moaned in frustration, watching his God lavish affection on Rommath while he struggled. As he gave up his reach for them the tendrils returned, pushing deep inside of him while another wrapped around his cock, twisting cruelly and causing his eyes to tear up. His God moaned in pleasure and drew Aethas’ focus from his own frustrations to what was taking place on the bed, the sight of his God straddling Rommath and grinding down onto him was too much and Aethas keened and tried to thrust down again onto the tendrils.

Rommath’s hands were gentle on his God’s hips, Loryarlotep’s own hands on top of them, holding them there as he rose again and drove himself down onto his dear servant’s cock, moaning again as he was filled. Poor Aethas’ keening and continued struggles a pleasant enough background as he took his Priest. Rommath’s abdominal muscles tensing as he struggled to remain still, but his Priest had done so well, bringing Aethas to face his punishment, that Loryarlotep decided to reward him. Rolling his hips down so forcefully it was impossible for Rommath to stop himself from responding and meeting his God’s thrust with one of his own. Loryarlotep whispered encouragement into his mind, urging him on as Aethas watched helplessly.

Aethas’ struggles had reached a fever pitch, he was overwhelmed by his God’s tendrils, and the sight of his God in such reckless, pleasurable abandon was too much. He was not prepared though, for what happened next. Loryarlotep locked Rommath between his thighs and flipped them, rolling onto his back and taking the mage with him. “Tap me, Dearest," he commanded, locking his ankles around Rommath’s waist to keep him inside of him while leaning back and exposing his throat. Aethas didn’t know what was going to happen but he didn’t expect Rommath to sink his fangs into their God’s neck. he could feel when the other mage began to mana tap though, the powerful Arcane energy radiating out from his God before being greedily absorbed by Rommath.

Aethas couldn’t stand it. Their God’s energy, Rommath fed upon their God’s own energy. He screamed, being able to feel the power but having it be drawn away too quickly for him to grasp, just as the tendrils inside him drew away when he pursued their pleasure. Thrashing in the tendrils’ grasp he screamed until a tendril filled his mouth, choking off his anguished cries. His God seemed to be in ecstasy, eyes fluttering as he clawed at Rommath’s back, grinding onto him. The obscene noises as Rommath sucked at their God’s veins, the way his aura flared with their God’s power. It was too much, he understood his punishment now. Aethas broke down sobbing

Finally Rommath broke off his drain of their God’s energy, shuddering with orgasm he pulled back to cry out and rest his forehead against his Master’s collarbones, holding himself from collapsing on top of his God. Loryarlotep released him from the prison of his legs and carefully directed his servant down onto the bed next to him. He turned to Aethas, teary-eyed and struggling, looking miserable and beseeching. “Aethas, my dear child," Loryarlotep stood, uncaring of Rommath’s seed spilling between his thighs, “Do you see now?" he asked gently. At Aethas’ miserable moan and the nod of his head Loryarlotep smiled at him again. " _Next time do better_." his God spoke, the command ringing directly into his mind, before the tendril around his cock loosened and he came hard enough to black out.

Loryarlotep returned to his dear servant on the bed, perhaps they could get another round in before Aethas woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rommath thinks Aethas’ name should be ‘you fool’


End file.
